Better Than Love
by envyadams
Summary: The sleepy little town of Lima, Ohio is under attack from someone who has taken their love of horror movies one step too far.


Disclaimer: I make no claims to own Ghostface or any of the plucky characters from Glee that were brutally harmed in the writing of this fic.

**Chapter 1**

_"We all go a little mad sometimes_."

"I never thought that I would step foot in this town again" Matt Rutherford thought as he pulled up to Azimio Adams' house. The phone call that he received the week before was awkward and one that he never thought he would get. But, Azimio said that he was having a party and since he used to go to McKinley and had only moved a few hours away the summer previously he figured he would extend an invite to come. "Who knew Azimio even remembered who I even was" Matt thought to himself as he knocked on the door to the house in front of him.

"Matt fucking Rutherford!" yelled Azimio as he opened the door and saw who had knocked, already pretty drunk even though it looked like so far he and Strando were the only two people at the party.

"Where is everyone?" asked Matt looking around confused since it was already 10 on a Friday night and most parties that he had ever been to were in full motion by this time of night.

"Well, most of the team are at some faggy glee competition but they should be here eventually." Azimio said not noticing the wince that crossed Matt's face at the mention of his former glee club. "My boy Karofsky was here earlier but he got called away by his parents or something" continued Azimio as the drunk glaze of a highly intoxicated person covered his eyes.

*Ring*

"Oh! That must be the rest of the fuckers calling to say where they are." Shouted Azimio as he walked over to pick up the noisily ringing phone. "Hello, Adams' residence if you aren't here right now you are a huge queer. Where the fuck are you bitches?"

"Who says I'm not already there?" came a menacing unfamiliar voice from the other end of the phone.

"Yo, who is this?" said Azimio

"The last face that you are going to see alive." Came the reply from The Voice on the phone before the line was cutoff leaving Azimio standing there with his mouth gaping open like a fish.

"What was that dude? And where is Strando?" said Matt as he came from the kitchen with a drink in his hand.

"Man, I don't even know it was really strange it didn't sound like anyone I had ever heard before, but whatever. And I thought Strando was in the kitchen with you?" Azimio slurred as he attempted to cross the room to where Matt was standing.

"Since you clearly can't do it, I'm going to go try to find him. You just stay here." muttered Matt sitting down his drink. "This party sure is turning into a big waste of my time for having to drive 4 and a half hours from Chicago." Matt thought to himself as he walked around the upstairs of Azimio's house checking the rooms for Strando.

When he opened the door to what looked like a guest bedroom he noticed that one of the windows was open. He didn't think anything of it, it being the end of spring in Ohio and all. Until he realized that the air conditioner was on full blast. Thinking that he would be a proper guest he crossed the room to close the window. It wasn't until too late that he noticed the masked and robed figure slowly creeping up on him from behind. He turned around as the knife was plunged into his shoulder and he was kicked to the ground by the masked person.

The masked person just hovered over him staring at him with interest before kneeling down and quickly stabbing him twice in the stomach. It was at this moment that Matt finally realized that if he didn't try to make a move he was going to die. Matt kicked the masked figure in the leg and got up but even with the blow to the leg the figure was still quicker than the wounded Matt was. Matt lunged towards the window thinking that the drop couldn't be worse than another stab with the knife but just as he got the momentum to go forward the figure pushed their foot out tripping him and making him smash his head into the windowsill. Just as quick as the figure appeared they grabbed the back of his head and slit his throat and then pushed him out the window. Peering out the window the figure peered down at the two lifeless bodies of Strando and Matt before turning and heading back into the depths of the house.

Azimio Adam's was still sitting on the couch waiting for Matt to get back with Strando so this increasingly doubtful of happening party of his could at least get semi-started. "Maybe I shouldn't have had so many drinks before the majority of people got here" he thought regrettably.

*Ring*

Azimio jumped at the offending noise remembering the call from earlier. Hesitantly he looked at the caller id _Finn Hudson _he relaxed as he saw his teammates name on the screen. "Yo, Finn where are you and the rest of the team at man?"

"I'm sorry your party has been cancelled for the night." Said The Voice from the earlier call.

"What the fuck, dude. What is your problem?"

"The fact that you are alive is my problem!" Azimio hit the end call button and threw his phone to the end of the couch.

*Ring*

Azimio jumped and looked at the phone sitting there like it had grown a second head. "H-hello?" he said nervously.

"Don't you _fucking _hang up on me again." Said The Voice

"Listen! I have friends here with me and we can all take you!"

"No! You Listen! Can you even remember the last time that you saw any of them?" Troubled by his thoughts that he couldn't remember Azimio decided that lying was his best option.

"Yes, yes I can. There are some beside me right now." The most disturbing sound that Azimio had ever heard came from the phone. Who would have thought that something as simple as laughing could sound so terrifying.

"You have no idea how fun this has been. But, I think I'm done with the appetizers and I'm ready for the main course." Azimio blanched as the phone went dead and all the lights went out.

Azimio jumped up looking for a place to hide, the adrenalin somewhat sobering him up but still wishing that he hadn't drank. Running through the dining room knocking things down as he went Azimio decided that his best bet was to try to make it to his neighbor's house. He got to the patio door and frantically looked outside to see if the coast was clear. Taking one last cleansing breath Azimio opened the door and took off from his house. It wasn't until too late after he turned the corner of his house that he saw the lifeless bodies of Matt and Strando lying there. He tripped over them and went flying across the ground.

With a sudden flash of silver a hooded figure popped out from behind his garage and stabbed Azimio in the leg. "Fuck! What did I ever do to you?" he yelled. The hooded figured stalked up to look into Azimio's eyes. "Well whoever this asshole is they have seriously underestimated me" thought Azimio as he kicked the person knocking them over and then getting up and running back towards house.

"I made it" he thought as he locked the door to the outside and leaned on the frame trying to catch his breath. It took him a few moments to realize where the clicking sound that he kept hearing was coming from. Azimio turned around and saw the hooded figure standing there tapping the knife against the glass and staring at him. Before Azimio even had a chance to react the hooded figure took off running the way that they had just came from.

"What the fuck am I going to do?" Azimio screamed to himself. "The phone!" he thought to himself making his way slowly back into the living room to get to the couch and his phone. When he made it to the archway into the living room he saw a sight that made his blood run cold across the room the front door was standing wide open. Maybe it was the drunkenness maybe it was bravery he didn't know but he took off running towards the door trying to make it out still trying to get to the neighbors house. Just as he reached the door the hooded figure stepped out from beside the door frame and slammed the knife into Azimio's stomach. The hooded figure lurched back inside pushing Azimio to the ground before stabbing him once more and getting up and closing and locking the door.

Suddenly the room was filled with the bright lights from the headlights of a car and the blasting music of a stereo. Azimio tried to scream for help but the hooded figure stabbed him in the throat to stop the noise from coming. Azimio tried to make noise as he heard people walking up the steps to his house. "Azimio, sorry we're late. We got held up after the competition." Came the voice of Finn Hudson as he knocked on the door. "I tried to call you but I lost my phone somewhere in Columbus." Finn continued to yell through the door. The hooded figure stood there motionless as this one sided conversation went on then with one swift motion pulled the knife out of Azimio's throat and slammed it straight down into his heart and then took off into the opposite side of the house.

"Come on, Azimio" Finn yelled through the other side of the door knocking again.

"Umm, Finn. Have you looked at the house?" said Sam walking up the steps to stand next to Finn. "There aren't any lights on. Maybe he cancelled since nobody showed up."

"Well ok then lets go back to my house and play some Call of Duty on the X-Box. I'm sure Kurt won't mind if we interrupt Klaine time." said Finn shrugging and walking back to his car with the rest of the group in tow.

**A/N**: Hello, this is my first attempt at a fic I hope you guys enjoy it feel free to yell at me and tell me what I can improve on if you like.


End file.
